injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Green Arrow/Injustice Comic
Pre-Comic Sometime before the events of the original series, Ollie took Hal and Dinah out for drinks as a celebration for saving from a "planet-core-eating zombie moon", though Hal was reluctant, just wanting to go home, with Dinah teasing him for being a bachelor. Once in the bar, Ollie was content to watch Hal bicker with Dinah when a biker came up to Dinah, offering her a drink. At this Ollie snorts, annoying the biker, who grabs Ollie by the collar before mocking his beard. Ollie, un-intimidated, admits he was trying to keep his snigger in when Dinah warns the biker to let Ollie go. The biker mocks Ollie for needing Dinah to protect him but Ollie admits, "I don't need her to- but I really enjoy it when she does." Dinah then proceeds to beat all the bikers single-handedly, but Ollie chips in when he sees the leader sneaking up on her with a bar-stool, flicking a peanut right into his eye and letting Dinah knock him out with a single punch. When Dinah comes back, she tells Ollie she had him, but Ollie insists that he only "lifted one finger" and justifies it by reminding her what the biker said about his beard. Hal reminds them of his presence when he says he feels like a third wheel, and Ollie toasts his best friend for saving the world. Injustice Comic Year One Green Arrow first is contacted by Batman when the Dark Knight issues a priority call to all members of the Justice League to find Lois Lane. Ollie is rather incredulous about putting the entire League on a missing person. He is not present in Metropolis during its destruction. Green Arrow tracks an escaped Harley Quinn to one of her and the Joker's hideouts. When Harley demands to know how he found her so fast, Ollie replies, "You crashed a police car outside. You're not exactly keeping a low profile." Harley throws a grenade at Green Arrow, which he counters with an arrow. However, the explosion leaves him stunned, allowing Harley to approach him with a massive hammer. She takes a moment to mock him (and his beard) before she strikes him with the hammer... which turns out to be a squeaky prop. Harley quickly ditches the mallet and pulls out a handgun, however Ollie manages to shoot an arrow into the barrel, much to her delight and his confusion. Arrow manages to catch Harley with an arrow net, much to her displeasure. He drags her to his high speed vehicle and leaves. When Quinn asks him if he's taking her to Superman, who just hours ago murdered the Joker in an enraged fury, Ollie answers, "No." When she asks why, Ollie explains, "I understand when there are times when there's no choice, when it's kill or be killed, but I don't believe in executions. And I certainly won't stand by while some all-powerful creature squashes someone like a bug." He quickly rationalizes this, adding, "I'm trying to save my friend from what I'm afraid he might do." Harley is rather uninterested in Green Arrow's reasons and pesters him about his trick arrows and where they are going. In response, Arrow tricks her into knocking herself out. When she comes to, Green Arrow stands in front of her and explains she is in his 'Arrow Cave', and assures her that Superman can't find her there because of the lead lining the walls. Harley simply insults his choice of name for his hideout, suggesting he call it the 'Quiver' instead. Ollie admits that's a better name. Arrow begins to leave, warning her not to try and escape with "A fake hand or something," and that the cave is the safest place she can be. Harley becomes annoyed at the idea of her having a fake hand, saying it was always Mister J's gag. She goes on to say she has a fake mustache before becoming very emotional, asking Ollie if he had ever been with someone he knew was bad for him, someone they could forgive despite all the pain they inflicted on them. Arrow reluctantly relates. "You've just described three of the last four women I've been with." Harley admits she understood that the Joker was a bad guy, or genocidal psychopath according to Ollie, but says he was hers. Harley then asks Arrow for a favor: A little maniacal laughter. Ollie refuses but breaks down and bursts into a fit when he sees Harley put on her fake mustache, much to her delight. Green Arrow escorts Harley Quinn to Arkham Asylum after she started a 'little fire' in the Arrow Cave. Arrow quickly reveals it was an out of control blaze that destroyed much of the cave and his equipment. Quinn is uncaring, just further mocking the cave's name and calling Ollie a crappy Robin Hood. Once inside the Asylum, Ollie assures Harley that Superman is "On the way to being a benevolent dictator, not a murderer." When the orderly Kenneth expresses amazement at the sight of another superhero and reveals the League and Batman's standoff, Ollie quickly races ahead, leaving Harley with Kenneth, to prevent his friends from fighting each other. Arrow narrowly prevents a brawl from erupting between Batman and Cyborg. When Batman questions if he is there with the League, Arrow denies this, saying he is there to admit someone. Just then Harley announces herself over the intercom. When Batman asks Arrow why he didn't put her in a cell, Ollie defends himself by saying he left her handcuffed with an orderly, to which Nightwing asks if it was Kenneth. Harley quickly releases the inmates to attack the heroes, with Solomon Grundy rising from the floor to snatch Robin. Though Arrow hits him with some arrows, the beast still drags the Boy Wonder down. Green Arrow holds his own against the hordes of psychotic inmates, taking them out with various trick arrows, and even saves Batman from getting his head crushed by the Riddler and casually knocks out Two-Face with a boxing glove arrow. When the riot is taken care, Green Arrow is visibly shocked at the sudden death of Nightwing and bows his head out of respect for Bruce's loss when he walks by him, carrying his protege's body out of the asylum. Green Arrow is next seen alongside his longtime partner and lover Black Canary, fellow heroes Aquaman, Batwoman, Black Lightning Captain Atom, and Huntress arriving in an unknown meeting area. Ollie makes it clear by saying when he sees Batman, "I said I'd listen. I didn't agree to join anything yet." He takes a seat and prepares to listen to Batman's plans for countering Superman's growing regime. During the Parademon invasion, Green Arrow listens to Bruce explain the monsters plans before quipping, "Don't they know alien invasions always start near famous monuments?" and remains quiet as Batman orders them to protect Gotham from the coming invasion. Ollie fights back-to-back with Black Canary, using a trick arrow to trap a Parademon in a net but exclaiming that there are too many of the monsters. Later, Arrow and Canary are making their last stand against the Parademons and after a quip from Canary, Ollie admits to her he thinks this may be the end. The two share what they think is their last kiss just as Superman vaporizes the approaching monsters with his heat vision. Ollie is later present in a meeting between the Insurgents, and as Huntress argues with Batman over Superman's actions to save the world from Apokolips invasion, she reminds him Superman saved him and Canary. Ollie pleads with Huntress to be left out of the argument. After this, Batman reveals his identity as Bruce Wayne to the team, shocking Ollie, who always thought Wayne was a flake, though he is further shocked when Dinah reveals she always knew he was Bruce Wayne, thinking she tells him everything, though she counters that he never told her about Harley Quinn handcuffed in his cave. Green Arrow arrives with the rest of the Insurgents in confronting the cultists, landing a boxing-glove arrow on one and mocking another's robe, though this prompts said zealot to pull out a shotgun. Green Arrow fights alongside his teammates to contain the cultists until Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Superman arrive. Ollie argues with Diana that they were handling the situation but she forces them to leave. Ollie is in his Arrow Cave alongside Dinah, sparring with her and shrugging off his inability to focus by flirting with her when Harley Quinn bursts in on Lobo's hog, causing a large explosion. Ollie is frustrated not only by the fact she knows where the cave is but by her and Black Canary's teasing of the cave's name when he realizes who she took the bike from. When Lobo bursts in, enraged, Ollie manages to shoot off two arrows, blinding him and allowing Dinah to stun him with her canary cry and Harley to rip his head off, much to his and Dinah's shock. After this, he sees Harley successfully send Lobo off after a 'therapy' session, but is shocked when Harley reveals she knows his real name. Ollie is in his civilian home with Dinah when they see Superman's broadcast to the world, and learn of Batman's actions in holding Hawkgirl for a week and replacing her with the Martian Manhunter to spy on the Justice League. Ollie is shocked but when the broadcast ends he can only ask Dinah, "Any idea what's going on?" When she can't answer him he dryly states, "Whatever it is, I'm guessing it's going to suck." Green Arrow along with Black Canary is annoyed to discover that one of the many hideouts Batman has set up is in a unisex bathroom. Ollie wonders how many hideouts the Dark Knight has before Dinah asks him what Batman gave him, with Ollie replying "I have just the number 3." Ollie is further annoyed that Batman trusted Black Canary with the entire address but only gave him a single number. He again asks Dinah how she figured out Bruce's identity, but Dinah still won't tell him, delighted to frustrate him. They head to the third stall and Green Arrow is shocked when the toilet starts talking, and they're voices and retinas are scanned to identify him. Ollie can only dryly murmur, "I don't know what scares me more, the fact he has our eyes on file or that the toilet is talking." When the toilet stall turns into an elevator, Ollie declares this hideout "The least classy secret hideout ever." Green Arrow listens to the conversation between Batman and Black Lightning over the outrage he feels at Hawkgirl's kidnapping and replacement with Martian Manhunter. When Batman reveals J'onn's death, Ollie is visibly shocked. When Batman then informs them that someone from the League has leaked information regarding the location of the completed nanotech super pills, Green Arrow finds it incredulous that they would attempt to break into Superman's impenetrable fortress. Green Arrow is further shocked when Batman reveals the distraction he has set up to let them sneak off to the Fortress is sending U.S. Warships to Korean waters. Ollie's shock turns to anger when Batman plans to take a strike team to the Fortress with Black Canary, but not himself. Batman and Green Arrow argue but Dinah ultimately convinces Bruce to take Ollie along with them. In the North Pole, Green Arrow accompanies Batman and Black Canary to the Fortress as they follow Captain Atom and Catwoman. When Ollie sees the size of the Fortress's front door, he expresses doubts at Catwoman's ability to unlock it, but is proven wrong when Captain Atom successfully pulls it open after she unlocked it. When the team heads inside, they are shocked to discover Superman's parents in the Fortress. Batman decides to call off the mission, shocking Green Arrow, but before they can leave, Superman arrives, enraged at them for invading his home. Ollie is trapped inside the Fortress with Superman's parents due to the entrance collapsing during the Man of Steel's fight with Captain Atom, Ollie having pushed them back to protect them from the rubble. After assuring Dinah he's alright, he tries to convince her to go without him. Batman then tells Green Arrow he placed a tracker inside his hood ("Of course you did..." Ollie murmurs in aggravation.) and urges Arrow to stay safe before promising they would come back for him after Superman had left. Ollie is still inside the Fortress when Superman breaks down a wall to get inside. Thinking fast, Ollie attempts to calm an angry Superman down after the Man of Steel asks him if he knows anything about the U.S. governments ordered assassination on him, with Ollie saying, "I know very little about anything. I didn't even know we were coming here. Hell, we came to the North Pole and Black Canary wore fishnets. That shows a distinct lack of planning." Noticing one of the super pills on a nearby table, Ollie keeps talking, trying to distract Superman as he reaches for one. "You know, I always figured Batman would be the one to snap," Ollie says as he grabs for a pile of pills only for Superman to fire a burst of heat vision that melts the corner of the table and the pills. With no other choice, Green Arrow draws his bow and arrows, though Superman warns him they'll be useless, Ollie retorts, "They'll make me feel better." Formulating a plan, he hopes to keep Superman distracted as he fires a shaft, which bounces off of the Man of Steel's invulnerable frame and impales his father in the shoulder. Panicking, Ollie tries to shoot another arrow, but is backhanded through a crystal by an enraged Superman. Badly injured but refusing to lay down and die, Ollie collects his bow and a single arrow, calculating the farthest distance an arrow has ever traveled before convincing himself he can do better. Knowing his arrows are useless, Ollie instead fires one over the advancing Man of Steel's shoulders, prompting the infuriated Kal-El to lunge at him fist drawn back. Moments later, Ollie lays dying on the floor of the Fortress of Solitude, his last thoughts being an apology to Black Canary. As he passes away, the last thing he sees is a vision of Dinah and Ollie dies thinking, "The prettiest girl in the whole damn world. I was so lucky." Green Arrow's last moments were far from vain, as he managed to steal one of the super-pills and use his last arrow to send it outside the Fortress to be found by Batman. He gave the world a means to fight back against the tyrannical Superman at the cost of his life. Ollie's body is observed by both Jor-El and Jonathan Kent as they question Superman for murdering his friend. Year Two While not appearing physically, Ollie's grave is seen with several heroes gathered around it, both from the Insurgency and the Justice League, putting whatever differences aside as they mourn their fallen friend. The Oliver Queen of an alternate universe appears, where five years prior his Dinah died. Doctor Fate, defying his namesake, saved the dying Black Canary's life and brought her to this Oliver's universe along with her son Connor. Oliver is silent as Fate explains his actions to a shocked Dinah before departing, Oliver having held Connor in his arms the entire time. Though the two are unsure at first, after Oliver gives the child back to Dinah and tells her he always liked the name, Dinah tells him she knew. The two share a look before Oliver smiles and says, "Hello pretty bird." Year Five Ollie's death is briefly touched upon by Batman as one of Superman's many victims over the course of the last five years. Ground Zero The Prime Earth's Oliver Queen reprises his previous roles from God Among Us. He is first found fighting the villains gathered by Lex Luthor before moving to try and stop Joker form nuking Metropolis. Transported to another universe, Ollie moves to aid his allies in raiding the Batcave, helping stop Killer Frost, Solomon Grundy, Wonder Woman and Black Adam. After retrieving the kryptonite, he aids the Insurgency Batman rescue the Prime Earth Batman but is briefly possessed by Raven. Once he restocks, he and the two Batmans return to Stryker's to help their allies, only to find that the members of the Regime have already retreated. Disappointed at having missed most of the action at the ground, he is comforted by Aquaman, who offers Arrow a ride on one of the isopods he called. While polishing an arrow, he encounters the Regime's Flash, and attacks him immediately. Once the misunderstanding is cleared, Ollie joins the others in discussing their options in stopping the Regime, and defends the base when they are attacked. Injustice 2 Having spent years away from the war and raising Konnor, Green Arrow and Black Canary are approached by Doctor Fate, but attack him when he reiterates that Canary was meant to die years ago. The misunderstanding is cleared when Fate clarifies that Batman has finally won, and needs heroes to rebuild the world. Returning together to meet Batman, he presents Ollie with the late Green Arrow's assets, reverting him back to a millionaire. Shortly after, Canary proposes to Green Arrow, which he accepts. Before they can properly celebrate, a group of villains attack Stryker's Island's prison. Both Arrow and Canary join together to fight, but are cornered by Deadshot. Before he can act, he is knocked out from behind by Harley Quinn, who is suprised and relieved to find both of them. Though Green Arrow insists at not knowing her personally, she insists that she was one of his lovers, but this turns out to be a small joke. She also tells him that she previously stayed at the Quiver, having renamed the hideout as Arrow Cave sounded stupid, which Ollie admits is true. After the villians withdraw, Ollie and Dinah prepare for their wedding ceremony, but they are attacked by villains during the ceremony. Distracted by the fighting, Konnor and the children of Black Lightning are all abducted by Ra's Al Ghul as hostages. Curious at how Batman was able to learn of their position, Ollie is enraged when he learns that a tracker was injected into Konnor the previous day. Nonetheless, he and the other heroes join together to South America to rescue the hostages. While the children are rescued, a miscommunication with Blue Beetle causes the death of all the endangered animals in Al Ghul's sanctuary, leading to Amazo being unleashed to kill humans. Initially surveying a town demolished by Amazo, Ollie brings a puppy back for Batman. Hearing of Amazo's attack on Delhi, Green Arrow joins the others in an effort to stop the android, but something launches Amazo to space, where it is destroyed. When Anasthasia invades Batman's house, shoots Selina Kyle and threatens both Bruce and Alfred, Green Arrow joins the other heroes in intervening and helps rescue Batman. Injustice vs Masters of the Universe He first appear among Batman allies to recruit He-Man but they are attacked by Teela who mistook them with ennmies. After the fight they went to earth and debrief they new allies about Superman and the Black Oracle. Later, When He-Man came back from his trip in Blûdhaven, they stick to his plan to attack the Black Oracle. Category:Injustice Comic character page Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans